


总统在等着呢，先生们

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2015
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	总统在等着呢，先生们

作为政府主导的解救人质行动里唯二的两个高龄士兵，Steve和Bucky就像是军队之花一样，在一片绿叶中醒目、鲜艳、打眼、不能忽视。

拜他们俩所赐，就连国内的救援报道都从被救出来的几名美国籍游客那儿挪了一部分火力到他们身上：

/……在行动中身先士卒，吸引了敌人攻击以便后方营救行动，并在行动受阻时果断改变计划，最后捣毁了恐怖组织的整个基地。虽然为此Barnes先生受了重伤，而Captain也受了一点儿轻伤。目前两人正在医院治疗，我们会持续关注。/

哔，电视被关掉了，"果断改变计划哈……"Steve把遥控器放到床头柜上，转头看自己的战友。Bucky还没醒来，虽然他的重伤和普通人的重伤有很大区别，至少，保守估计他也会在五天之内恢复健康，目前他只是在赖床——他比Steve嗜睡。

“怎么不看了？”轻声嘀咕着，Barnes中士微微睁开一只眼睛，另一只还闭着，就好像同时睁开两只眼睛会耗费他的精力似的懒洋洋又闭上眼，在枕头上挪动了一下头，Steve站起来探身查看他，上上下下扫视一遍，仪表正常，绷带正常，脸色正常——“坐回去好吗，妈。”Bucky双眼睁开，被笼罩在美国队长阴影里的他眼睛反着光，有点儿闪闪发亮的意思。

鼻子里长出一口气，Steve俯下来在他额头上亲了一下，“下午好。”他说，他打算坐回去，但Bucky仰起了头，对他眨眨眼睛。

Steve好笑地看着他难以察觉的嘟起的嘴唇，露出一个微笑，在那唇上纯洁地啜了一口才坐回去。

“哦拜托，就这样？好吧我要看新闻。”失望的前冬兵不满哼哼。

“新闻里哪一点是你不知道的嗯？”Steve虽然这么说，但还是打开了电视。

/……目前他们俩的伤势如何？Barnes的伤势要严重很多是吗？据说是因为保护队长才受伤的？还有说法是因为他的作战方式……/

“我的作战方式？”Bucky在病床上抬起头，挑起一边眉毛，见状Steve按下暂停键：“Bucky。”

被叫到的人倒回枕头上，“我很好，Steve，一点儿也不痛。”

“对，你知道从你身上挖出了多少颗鹿弹（bucks）[1]？Buck？”Steve皱着眉头一字一顿，神情不能更严肃。

Bucky适时地服软，嘟哝着：“啧。”

/现在还有一种说法，他们改变原计划的原因，据说并不是因为救援行动受阻——根据匿名线报，是因为James Barnes，也就是我们所熟知的队长好搭档Bucky，前冬兵，情绪不受控制下做出的行为。请问将军，是这样吗？”/这下Steve转过头去冲着电视机恼火了，“匿名线报？”Bucky轻笑。

电视里的电话采访告一段落，那位将军回答的是无可奉告，并表示他们圆满完成任务，一切都在掌握之中。

电视开始插播广告，Steve把声音调小了。

“Bucky，下一次，记住你是我的后援，好吗，不要冲到我前面去。”

“那么当我在后面遇到麻烦的时候，你也别冲过来。”

伤患平静地回答。

他们俩几乎同时翻个白眼，最后美国队长叹口气，把电视声音调回来。他趴到床沿，亲吻了一下Bucky的太阳穴，“我该拿你怎么办。”

被吻的人满脸不耐：“嘿，Rogers，不要因为这一次我们位置换了就得瑟，要知道七十年前——”

“是啊是啊，我理解了，真的，这感觉真不好受。”Steve摇着头做了个鬼脸，从Bucky枕头下摸出自己的速写本，他把椅子挪开了一点儿，找了个好一点儿的角度。

“对我笑一个，Buck，我要画你。”

“鬼理你。”Barnes中士把头撇到另一边去。

“Bucky？”Steve已经开始画了，铅笔唰唰地在速写纸上划动，但被画的人不答他，也没回头。

“Buck，拜托~”美国队长拖长了尾音，手里也没停，听声音他还在打形。

“我画到你的头了，Bucky，看这边。”说起百折不饶，好像有个名字来形容的。

“Bu-ck——”

一边画画一边叫别人的名字大概是一种新时尚。

“Buck，嘿，我觉得把你画得有点儿像Tony了。”

前冬兵翻个白眼，慢慢地回过头来，瞪着他的发小，那家伙可能笑了，见牙不见眼的像个小太阳。

“哦Buck，笑一个。”Steve说。

他的好友眨眨眼睛，就是没笑。

“你知道网上有只很有名的猫吗，Nat给我看的，他的表情总是这样——”说着，Steve把嘴角向下撇，做出不高兴的样子来。

冬兵嘴角抽搐着，最后还是没忍住笑出了声，“该死的，Rogers，这还受着伤呢！我不笑你就画不出来吗？”笑完了他故作生气地说。

“喏，画完了。”Steve咧着嘴，把速写本翻过来竖起，画面上分明就是刚才扑哧笑出声的Bucky Barnes。

（假的==并不是这张hhh）

*

“我更喜欢老款的。”

“假如你能找到原来你的那件。”

几天后，Bucky几乎痊愈了，鹿弹在他身上留下的坑只剩下几个肉红色的疤痕，而再过不了几天这些痕迹也都会消失。

这次救援受到了世界范围的关注，而成果也得到了多方赞扬，于是一次总统授勋的仪式便也不可避免了。

所以此时，他们站在一面镜子前，试图穿上自己的军装——虽然Bucky还在瞪着它们。

Steve的绿色常服还在博物馆，但Bucky的早已不知踪影，而且Steve也没有老版常服的礼服，于是他们俩就统一发了一套陆军ASU[2]，可做礼服用。

他们左手袖口的服役年限条被拆掉了，如果不拆掉的话……三年一杠七十多年换算下来杠杠要画到肩膀去了。

“其实不用拆掉我的，”Bucky拿起自己的制服，左看右看，“我的七十年都在给冷战对手服务呢。”

“Bucky——”正在给自己系领带的Steve转过头来，“如果你非要这么说，神盾局所有好探员也应该坐牢，因为他们过去七十年都在为九头蛇服务——虽然他们对此毫不知情。”

“我说什么来着，当初你应该去学法律，出来当一个律师，或者检察官，而不是去当兵。”Bucky穿好了白衬衣，去拿上装，Steve阻止了他，走近把领带绕过他的脖子，“先这个，”他说，又靠近一点儿，好把领带放进衬衣领子下，“记得吗，一开始是你教我系领带的。”

Bucky闭上眼，过了一会儿又睁开，低沉地说：“不，没想起来。”

“没关系。”Steve在他面前低着头认真给他系领带，轻轻地回答，黑色的条状布料在他手指间穿梭。“我是怎么教你的？”他们额头几乎相抵，浅浅的吐吸萦绕着他们。

Steve抬眼看他，喉头微动：“……你要我教你吗。”

Bucky也抬眼，嘴唇开合几乎没发出声音，“为什么不？”

美国队长眨眨眼睛，这个距离可以数清他浓密的深金色睫毛，像两张小翅膀一样扇着，Bucky觉得自己想要吻上去，差一点儿他就动了，但Steve挪到了他身后。

“好吧。”他说，站到Bucky后面，对着镜子，“看我的手。”他说，手从Bucky肩膀上越过，拉住他胸口的领带，把刚打一半的领结拆开了。

“我当初就是让你看我的手？”Bucky在镜子里看着自己旁边的Steve，对方比自己高不到两寸，Steve的嘴唇就在他耳边。

“对……”Steve说着，手开始绕领带，气息喷在他耳廓上，阵阵发痒。

Bucky完全没注意手，他看到镜子里的Steve已经穿好了他的军装，他依旧觉得军绿色更衬托那头金发，但藏蓝色也不错，Bucky的目光扫到Steve的腰线那，深色会更掐腰，嗯。

“Bucky——”Steve注意到了，他手停下来，半无奈半了然地唤道，被叫名字的人对着镜子勾起笑容，头向后一扬，就枕在了Steve的肩上，能感觉到肩章磕着后脑勺。

“你继续。”他耍赖一般说。

他的队长叹口气，“Buck……你这样我没法继续，”他说，Bucky在他肩膀上稍稍偏了个头，鼻子就有意无意地蹭过了衬衫领口边缘的肌肤。

美国队长是很难被动摇的，他要做一件事，总要做成。他费力地又动了动手指，想要把领结打完，但脖子上的骚扰实在令人分心。Bucky温热的呼气骚着他的皮肤——他只要往旁边稍微侧一下头，就能碰到Bucky的嘴唇。

于是，他在打好领结的下一秒，就揪着始作俑者的领带把他拉起来，沉重地吻了上去。

Bucky被推到了镜子上，他们在亲吻中呻吟，前冬兵的手顺着压在自己身上的男人制服的背线往下摸，在屁股上停住了，紧了紧手指让他的胯挤压住自己的。

Steve喘息了一声，微微挪开了一点儿：“Buck！上帝……我们没时间——”

Barnes黑领带白衬衫下的胸膛起伏，他伸出舌头舔掉自己嘴边的唾液痕迹，“……哦，那么停下？”

Steve喟叹，重新吻住那双嫣红的唇，伸手又拉开了对方脖子下自己刚打好的领结，含混不清地说：

“总统可以等。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为点题： @ 蜜豆茶茶：队长不用拯救世界时候的美好生活就是和吧唧在一起。给吧唧画画像，画着画着就叫吧唧一声，缩在病床被窝里的吧唧虽然不应但是眨了眨眼睛【才不是害羞】，啊，这就是和平，好幸福。各种甜蜜小细节！  
> @ 肥美帝：制服！！！！制服！！！


End file.
